


Triple Drabble: Balancing Acts.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: multikinkmemes, M/M, Power Dynamics, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezar keeps track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Balancing Acts.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt _Piotr Vorkosigan/Ezar Vorbarra, power dynamics. Piotr likes having a Vorbarra under his command_ on [](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**multikinkmemes**](http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/).

Ezar keeps track.

On the days when Piotr has to call him _sire_ in front of people Piotr despises, Ezar is going to be shoved down onto his knees on the carpet of his office after everyone else has left, and Piotr will force Ezar's neck back to a truly painful angle before letting Ezar take back some semblance of control, and it will end with Piotr's hands on Ezar's shoulders and Ezar grumbling that Piotr is an impatient, insubordinate bastard.

On the days when Piotr has to kneel to him, Ezar is going to be shoved against something so hard he has bruises in the morning, with Piotr's hands pressing firmly into his skin, and Piotr will call him _you idiot boy_ after he jerks Ezar off against a wall or a table or a portrait of one of Ezar's ancestors, and, after Piotr has left, Negri will drop a hint that perhaps Ezar lets Piotr get away with too much.

On the days when Piotr has to swallow his pride and vote the way Ezar tells him to, Ezar won't even see him, because Negri will stop Piotr at the door and tell him to go home and take it out on something else. Piotr will return in the morning to report to Ezar as he always does and he will get through the entire infantry briefing without ever once meeting Ezar's eyes.

And the one time Ezar ever has to remind Piotr of his oath, _because I am your liege lord and you are oath-sworn to obey me and this is my will_ , Piotr glares at him, grabs him by the tunic, and kisses him so thoroughly that even Negri the impenetrable is laughing a little as he pulls Piotr back and tells him to behave himself.


End file.
